Forever Is Just The Beginning
by ImMorgann
Summary: First Story! After Ezra suddenly leaves in the middle of Aria's senior year, does he get his chance back at romance after 7 months? Story about how Spencer, Emily, Hanna,and Mike work together with Ezra to make sure Aria gets her soul mate back for good.
1. Tough Times

**Hi everyone! Well, This is my first FanFic ever! I'm super nervous about how it'll turn out so I would appreciate it if yall can R & R! And I know this chapter is super short, but I promise some of the others will be longer.**

**Thank you and enjoy :)**

** -Morgan.**

Aria

I knew crying over a guy wouldn't bring him back. I knew calling him or texting him everyday wouldn't mean he would respond. I just knew with him, he would. But when he didn't, I knew something was up.

Everybody always told me that first loves never lasted and they weren't real. But with Ezra, I thought I was able to prove them all wrong. Ezra is still and will always be the only guy I love. He was the first, and I'm positive he'll be the last.

It's been 7 months since I've seen him. He left during my senior year in high school and I don't know where he went. I've heard rumors about California, New York, Rhode Island, and even Iceland. I knew not to believe any of them because I knew my Ezra too well. He wouldn't ever move that far away from me. I just knew it. My friends all think I've moved on from him. I've had to lead them that way because they wouldn't drop it.

"You need to move on Aria, he doesn't love you anymore." Emily, Spencer, and Hanna used to always say to me. I always tell them they're wrong but honestly, they seem right. I'm tired of playing these games and I'm done being strong. I'm only 18, I shouldn't be doing this. Even if I do love him, he's making me miserable. I'm not sure what to do anymore.


	2. Tonight's Gonna Be A Great Night!

**Here's chapter two! Thank you for the reviews on my first chapter, and I'll try to make the chapter lengthier, but I can't promise every single chapter will be long. I have so much going on with school, and theater, and I'm trying to catch up on my work from being sick last week. My apologies 3 Please R & R!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**-Morgan.**

Ezra

Tomorrow is supposed to be Aria and I's 2 year anniversary. It's miserable not being with her right now. _Snap out of it Ezra, you ended it with her, remember?_ I have to keep reminding myself. But truthfully, I am more in love with her now than I've ever been. I ended up moving to Philadelphia because I couldn't stand keeping Aria from living a normal 17 year olds life. Having to sneak around just to be happy? It doesn't make sense. No one could be happy enough to be able to do that and yet, she still said she loved me. I thought this would be best. I couldn't move too far away just so I knew I could be there quick if anything happened to her. I only have one connection to Rosewood now beside my former students Hanna, Spencer, and Emily, Aria's best friends and that's Mike, Aria's brother.

Supposedly he knew about Aria and myself since the beginning, and has been filling me in on her ever since I left. I finish off my glass of scotch and put on a pair of plaid pajama pants and head to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a long day.

The next day

I'm sitting at a coffee shop here on campus at University of PA where I took the job of head of the English department. I just sent a text to Mike, Hanna, Spencer, & Emily telling them today was mine & Aria's 2 year anniversary and asked her how she's doing.

"Oh well, the same 'ol. Since its Labor Day weekend, she's lying in bed drifting in and out of sleep with her iPod on full blast and not speaking to anyone." Mike quickly responds, kind of like he was awaiting the text from me all morning. I just feel terrible that I made her like this. The three girls responds about 2 minutes later saying pretty much the same thing, that they're going over to her house today to get her ready for tonight. That made me smile and lightly chuckle to myself. See, since it's been 7 months since I've seen her, and I planned this HUGE anniversary or 'I'm sorry I left but I never stopped loving you' dinner for her. I've had the girls and Mike in on it for awhile now, and they've agreed to go along. So I grab my coffee and my phone and head out to get this night in order.

Aria

I just woke up and looked over at my clock. _9:53 A.M. September 1__st__._ Mine and Ezra's anniversary, or it's supposed to be at least. I suddenly realize I have many tear drops running down my cheeks. I quickly wipe them away, and sit up and go plug my iPod up to my laptop. Suddenly Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Mike barge into my room.

"Hey! Go get ready! No time to waste today!" Hanna practically screamed from across my room with a huge grin plastered on her face. You can tell when Hanna's up to something before she even speaks. Just look at her clothes. Today, she's in more of a dressed up kind of mood, which means she's hiding something, really important or special.

"No way, nope, not going to happen. I'm staying in bed all day today." I say back while getting back in bed. It's true. I'm too depressed to do anything exciting. They all look at me like I just dissed them. I can't help it. They always are like 'Forget Ezra. He's nothing to you anymore. He's moved on, so should you.' I get that lecture literally every day.

Spencer rolls her eyes at me and states, "Aria Christine Montgomery. Today, of all days, you cannot stay in bed. I will not and I repeat not let you." Mike starts chuckling to himself, to the fact that his girlfriend Spencer, is so controlling and demanding, something he took interest in a girl.

"Seriously sis, today's gonna be the greatest day ever." Mike proudly says, but also with a suspicious glance between the four, I knew something was up. "You guys, I appreciate all this, but if you must know, today would've been mine and Ezra's 2 year anniversary. So thanks, but no thanks."

"Aria, we know that. Please just listen to us. We know what we're talking about." Emily pleads. "Do it for us. It'll be worth it." Spencer adds. I sigh. Maybe I should just forget about today's meanings and go along with them.

"Alright. I'll get up. By the way, what's up? You all have been acting suspicious since you all step foot in here." I question them. They share quick another quick glance between each other, and then Mike goes and puts his arm around Spencer's waist. She leans over and kisses him on the lips. I burst out laughing along with Emily and Hanna. They separate quickly and both turn a bright shade of red. Mike clears his throat and goes and sit's in my chair by the window. Spencer follows and sits in his lap.

"It's nothing. We just hate seeing you like this and want you to join us for a great day of retail therapy!" Hanna squeals and starts hopping in place and clapping her hands. I start laughing. "Mike? And Retail therapy? Nice try Han. Spill it." Mike stands up in awe and acts like he's hurt.

"Why would we lie about that? Shopping with my sister, girlfriend, and they're two other friends' sounds like a lot of _fun_!" He puts a bit too much sarcasm on the fun. I roll my eyes, and get back up. I head over to my closet to pick out my outfit for today. I choose a simple floral print crop top and a teal tank top to match, along with a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and my black uggs.

"Guys why don't you all go downstairs and wait for me. I'll be quick." I tell them. I head to the bathroom and jump in the shower. I get out, get dressed, and blow dry my hair and decide to put it in a high ponytail and didn't put any makeup on. I head downstairs and find the girls and Mike whispering secretly in the kitchen. "He said dinner is at 7 so we have to get her there at 5 til then." Hanna says while texting someone on her iPhone.

"Who's going to dinner?" I ask confused. They all jump and turn to look at me and as if on cue, start fiddling with something. Mike grabs Spencer's hand and they intertwine their fingers together. Hanna continues texting whoever on her phone, and Emily zipping her jacket zipper up and down. "Guys, answer me. Now." I start getting serious. My friends and brother know quite well not to mess with me. There are consequences for doing this to me. They can be small where I make them feel bad or regret for keeping a secret from me, or they can go full force where I make my face turn bright red, I clench my fists tight enough where my knuckle turn snow white and I shut everyone out. No talking to anyone, not listening to anyone, no visits from anyone. I live my life without them until they choose to open up.

Spencer sighs, stands up and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Okay, well we weren't gonna tell you… but you have a date tonight wi-"

"Spence! Stop!" Emily yells, cutting her off.

"We set you up on a blind date tonight. Don't be mad at us, but you needed it. Really bad." Spencer finishes what she was saying and gives Emily a piercing look which we all know it means don't do that, it'll be obvious I'm hiding something. I'm in shock. I can't believe this.

"C'mon let's just go." I say behind my shoulder and storm out the front door.


	3. You did what?

**Hi there my lovely little liars :) I was contemplating if I was going to upload this chapter tonight or tomorrow, and I decided tonight because I have too much to do after school tomorrow. This is one of my favorite chapters I've written so far. Please R & R.**

**This is a longer one, so I really hope you enjoy! It was so much fun to write.**

**-Morgan**

Ezra

I leave the coffee shop and head down to my office in the English department at campus and I noticed a note on the door.

_Hey bro, just thought I'd let you know that I'm in town for a few days, and wanted to see you and your lovely lady again. Talk to you later. Hardy._

Ah great. Hardy's in town. And I totally forgot to mention Aria and I broke up. This is wonderful. I take the note, go inside and grab my stack of papers that I told Mr. Peterson I'd grade for him, considering this is his first year teaching, and he assigned a summer assignment. Why he'd pick college as his first year job, I have no idea. I walk out, locking the door behind me and walk back to my apartment. When I go inside, I see my answering machine blinking red. I have a message. I can only imagine who it is. The only people who have my landline number, are Aria, Mike, My parents, my brother, and Jackie. I'm hoping its anyone but the last person. As I press the blinking button, I close my eyes and repeat in my head 'please don't be Jackie. Please don't be Jackie.' over and over.

_Hey son! I just spoke to Hardy and he mentioned he was in Philly for the weekend. I was wondering if your mother and brother and I could come down and visit with both of you. He also mentioned a girlfriend of yours? He said her name is Aria, correct? I'm confused on why I haven't heard of her before now, but anyways, you should invite her too. Call me back tonight. Love you._

Ah, shit. Thanks Hardy. There was a reason they didn't know about Aria. Not that I was embarrassed of having her as my girlfriend, because I'm surely not. Well I wasn't. It's just that, when my mom was in high school, she dated her math teacher, sort of like what it was for Aria and me. Except the horrible part is, her parents told the police when they found out and he went to jail. She never heard from him again and was heartbroken, until she met my dad. Then you can figure out the rest.

So when I was 15 and my brother was 13, my mom sat us down and gave us a long lecture about how serious the situation is and to never get in a predicament like it, either as the student, or the teacher. This is exactly why I never told them about Aria. I love her, but she does look really young. I couldn't do that to my mom. She would be devastated, and probably wouldn't talk to me. But I guess it's now or never. I pick up the phone and call Hardy first.

"Hey man! How's it going?" Hardy says, with a chuckle.

"I'm alright, but I have a question. Why the hell did you tell my dad about Aria! I strictly told you it was private and the only reason you know is because you guessed it. And besides we're not together anymore anyways." I practically yell at him, getting calmer after every word, and adding a sigh on the end. "I left her 7 months ago and moved out here, which you've concluded by leaving that note on the door of my office." He attempts to speak, but apparently is speechless.

"Ah- well- um- I'm sorry bro, I had no clue. Considering you never call me anymore, or even email me. It seems you fell out of loop when that happened." He says, just stating the truth. I pretty much stopped talking to him and my family, cause I couldn't bring myself to tell them why I was upset, or why I moved. And I couldn't lie or tell the truth to my parents considering it would devastate them.

"Yeah, it's alright. I've gotten over it. Because….." I say casually turning around to see something out of the corner of my eye. Lying on my bed is an envelope. How in the world did that get here? I have to be losing my mind! The only other person that has a key to my apartment is… Aria. I left it for her when I moved so if she ever wanted to see me, she could. But it's not her handwriting. It's more like a boy's.

Hardy's yelling my name over and over again, and I tell him I have to go. I quickly hang up and open the letter. It's from Mike. Thank God. I skim over it, and gasp at two words written boldly in the middle of the letter. '_**Spencer's pregnant.'**_

How did this happen! Well duh Ezra, how every pregnant happens. Sex. That then makes me remember when Aria & I had it 2 weeks before I left. We don't use the term 'sex' though, and we never have. Aria and I both agreed to use 'making love'. It sounds so much more romantic. And Aria pretty much told me she despises the word 'sex'. Well, anything to make women happy, I suppose. Back to the 'making of love.' It was wonderful. But me being the smart one, instead of Mike, I used protection.

Snap out of it Ezra, We're talking about Mike's mishap, not your wins. I need to call him. So I run for my cell phone lying on my desk, I quickly press 3, Mike's speed dial, and wait for him to answer. When he answers I don't even give him the chance to greet me.

"Mike Christopher Montgomery! How the hell do you get your girlfriend pregnant! Wait, don't answer that. I know how. But do you care to explain _why_ she is pregnant!" I yell at him. Being his sister's boyfriend, ahem, ex-boyfriend, he told me he considers me his brother. He doesn't mind that I was once her teacher, he says that he 'can see the love between us' which by all means is fine with me, but very sappy. I appreciate that he considers me his brother. That way I can make sure he can turn out into a good kid instead of a trouble maker.

"Ezra, Please. I'm around Aria, and she doesn't know yet. I can't talk right now. I will talk to you later. Don't be mad though. It's under control. I got to go." He whispers. I figured they were in a store and the girls were picking out every outfit in the store, while Mike stands there bored or playing games on his iPhone.

"Alright kiddo. Call me as soon as you can. I need to talk to you about this." I tell him, releasing a breath I didn't realize I was holding and hanging up. I just blew up and realized that he's probably scared. He's 17 and still in high school. Spencer is the same age as Aria, 18, and going into college, with Aria, Hanna, and Emily.

I talked to Emily the other day about all this. Apparently they all got into the University of PA. Which thankfully, is where I teach. They're moving up here next week, and Aria and Spencer are sharing an apartment, then Hanna and Emily are sharing. The best part is that it's in my apartment building. And when I spoke to Spencer she said they already picked it out and it's on the same floor as me. Which I mean, is, amazing. But only Aria doesn't know that slight detail. Yet.

I settle down my thoughts, and go grab a bottle of water from my fridge. I head into my bedroom and open the door to my closet. I grab a tiffany blue long sleeve dress shirt, black slacks, and a pair of loafers. People are surprised that I actually know what color 'tiffany blue' is. Knowing Aria, it's her favorite color.

I knew it would come in handy one day. I also go to my tie rack and grab my black tie. I lay it all out on my bed. I go jump in the shower and when I come out; I noticed my cell phone was lit up. _1 missed call. _I unlock my phone and notice Mike called. So I call him back. "Hel-" I can't even finish my sentence before Mike goes off ranting.

"Ezra. Thank God. Man, I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm a senior in high school, my girlfriends in college and she's pregnant! We're pregnant! Ah, never mind you understand. I don't know what I'm gonna do. OH SHIT!" Mike decides to finish his sentence with abruptly, causing my eyes to nearly pop out of the sockets. "Ezra. How the hell am I going to be able to tell my parents! They're gonna kill me!" You can tell in his voice he is sincerely worried.

"Okay first. You're not going to leave Spence right?" I question him. He sure as hell better not leave her. Especially that being Aria's best friend. She would kill him, and I'm not being climatic. Then Spencer would forever be mad at her, for killing her boyfriend? Baby daddy? Whatever you want to call Mike, and leaving their baby, fatherless. So maybe not kill him, but she would probably break a few bones.

"Of course not. She's my best friend, and I know I never said this out loud, but I love her; a lot." He releases a breath of relief.

"Mike, I know. I can see the love between you two." I chuckle to myself, repeating what he said about me and Aria. I don't think he caught on.

"You don't realize how much I appreciate you being here for me. For Spencer. For both of us, and the baby. But I can't tell Aria by myself. After dinner tonight, if it goes well for you two, I want you to be there with me and Spence. But don't mention anything to Spencer yet. She doesn't know I told you, I just needed to vent to someone." He continues, starting to babble.

"Mike, Mike. Breathe. Take a breath." I could hear him taking a breath through the speaker. " I won't mention anything to her. I promise. I have to go. Remember I'm going to win your sister back tonight. That way we can really be a family." I say with a smile forming on my face.

"Haha, alrighty brother. I'll see you later hopefully. If not, good luck. I hope everything goes good between you two. Oh, and don't forget. I know we're like brothers now in some strange way, but I still need to kick your ass for breaking my sister's heart. You're just lucky I actually like you; I won't go hard on you." He says, making it obvious he's grinning like an idiot then hangs up before I have the chance to respond.

I get dressed and look at my phone. 4:59. Oh man. I have an hour left before I have to drive down to Rosewood, where our 'anniversary' dinner will happen. I decide to read a book until 5:30 and then I do my hair, and brush my teeth. I grab my phone, car keys, wallet, and Aria's present.

About a month before I left, she told me that there's a bracelet from Tiffany that she's been eying for a while, and was absolutely in love with. Every time we 'ran into each other' at the mall, she made sure I saw which one it was. So that's exactly what I got her. It was going to be her 2 year anniversary present anyways, but its better that it's my makeup gift too. As soon as I get in my car I remember I was supposed to call my dad back, but it's too late now. It's time to go win back the girl of my dreams.


	4. You Look Amazing

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not uploading yesterday. I've been really sick and stayed home today. This isn't fun at all. Well, anyways, this was another fun chapter to write! **

**And I have a challenge for all of you. Can I get 10 reviews for this chapter? If I get it, I'll upload tomorrow. If not, it'll have to wait until the weekend. **

**So tell your friends! Tell strangers! Tell anybody! **

**Please enjoy! R & R :)**

**-Morgan.**

Aria

So after retail shopping all day, the girls, Mike, and I go back to my house and tell me to get ready, Hanna demands that I wear the new dress I got today, a royal purple v-neck that stops a little above my knee. I also got a pair of new silver heels that I thought were amazing and went so well with the dress. She told to wear those too. If I wasn't confused before, I am now.

First, my friends work with Mike of all people to set me up on a blind date. Second, they make me buy a whole new outfit for them, and third, they won't even let me know his first name, or even his initials. Also the way Spencer and Mike have been whispering all day makes me even more suspicious, and Mike had to step out to take his two calls. He never steps out of the room to take calls, ever.

I finish getting ready which includes washing my hair again, then drying it, and curling it into my loose curls I always do. I put my makeup on, and head downstairs. I see everyone else in the living room, with Emily and Hanna on the couch and Mike sitting in the chair opposite it with Spencer in his lap.

"Well how do I look?" I say, startling everyone. Everyone, including Mike, dropped their jaws. I didn't realize I looked that good.

"Damn Aria. If we weren't best friends and I saw you walking down the street in that, I'd think about doing you." Hanna said with a chuckle and rushes over to hug me.

"Excuse me? And what's wrong with having a gay best friend!" Emily says surprised at what Hanna is actually saying. I knew Emily was just messing around, but apparently Hanna didn't.

"Nothing! I swear Em; I was just proving a point! Promise." Hanna says astounded. Then she notices Emily laughing to herself, and gets mad and flicks her the finger. By now, were all laughing.

"Anyways Aria, he's going to be so lucky. You look great." Spencer says climbing out of Mike's lap. "Now Mike, why don't we go get the car so we can drive her there", she says while nudging his side.

"Oh yeah, uh, alright babe." Mike responds, while being distracted by something. They walk out the front door; hands intertwined in each others, and go get in the front seats of the car. I go and hug Hanna and Emily, trying to get them to crack.

"No can do, Spencer would kill us." Emily says while adding a laugh. "Her and Mike have been planning this for _weeks_!" Han adds emphasizing on the weeks.

"Well then I guess I should go find out." I say with a smile, then turning on my heels and walking quickly down the walkway in the front of the house.

I get in the back while asking again, "Who is this "mystery guy" that no one can tell me about?" Mike and Spencer look at each other and burst out laughing.

I'm confused and then right before I was able to speak Mike poked in. "Sis, you know, he's not so much _mysterious _as you think." He concludes taking a thought on what he's going to say next. "Let's just say, and Spence, before you cut me off, I think this is safe to say, you've seen him around Rosewood High." He says nodding his head.

We turn down a road and I know exactly where we're going. _Belle Copine_. That's absolutely my favorite restaurant.

Ezra

Okay, so it's 6:53. Aria could be arriving any minute now. I'm so nervous that my hands are shaking. My phone starts vibrating in my front pocket. It's from Spencer.

_Hey Ezra, we just pulled into the parking lot. Be in, in a minute. _

Oh My God, my heart is beating out of my chest. This is the most nervous I've been since mine and Aria's first date, when we went to the museum. I use my peripheral vision and see Mike talking to the hostess.

She points over to my table and Spencer, Mike, and Aria make their way over. I can't see any of Aria, except her legs since she's behind Mike and Spencer, and they're both over 6 feet.

When they walk up, Mike whispers in my ear, "Hey Ezra, you ready for this? You think you're nervous now, just wait until you see her. She's flawless." Thanks Mike for making me even more nervous. My heart is beating out of my chest. I look up, and the couple in front of me steps aside. When I make eye connection with Aria, it's like me and her are the only two people in this place. Quickly I stand up, and am too shocked for words.

"You look amazing. I- well, thanks for coming. I really appreciate it and I'm so sorry for everything. I was a jerk and…" Aria wouldn't let me finish talking. She jumped in my arms and kissed me straight on my lips. I put one hand behind her neck and the other one caresses her cheek. She kisses me passionately and I knew she missed this. She aparts from the kiss, and looks up to meet my graze.

"Ezra I've missed you so much. Please don't ever leave me again." She says tears streaming down her face.

"Sweetie, you don't have to worry about that ever again. I love you so much." I say, wiping her tears away with my thumb, and then reaching into my pocket. "I also remember today is a very special day and I got you something." This makes her chuckle silently.

"Ezra, you're such a romantic. That's why I love you also." She laughs ending with a smile. I open the lid of the jewelry box and she looks down at the bracelet she's been eying for a long time. She's speechless and her eyes are bulging out so much they could pop out. When she figures out how to speak again, she looks up at me and just smiles.

"Ezra, Oh My Goodness. It's beautiful. Thank you!" She says kissing me on the corner of my mouth. "I love it. You know me exactly" She winks and smiles. I take it out of the box and place it on her right wrist.

I wrap my arms around her core and whisper, "I love you Aria, more than you ever know. I never stopped, and I'll explain the whole situation later when you come over."

She releases from the hug and looks up at me. Obviously she's confused and now I understand why. Telling her she's spending the night with her date would result in one of two things. One: her saying no, because 'it's the first date and I don't want people to think I'm easy to get and I don't even know him' or two: her realizing her date was me.

"What do you mean when I come over?" she turns to Spencer and Mike who are still standing there, Mike's arm around Spencer's waist, were watching us the whole time.

"Oh well we kind of forgot to mention this part cause it would've gave it away." Mike shrugs his free shoulder while going over to hug his sister. "You're spending the night at Ezra's house tonight." Spencer finishes his statement and follows Mike over to her best friend.

"I get the pleasure of being your alibi and you're brother over here gets to come take your place." She says winking at Mike. You can tell he's shocked by this news as Aria looks and I feel.

I look over at Mike and give him the look of 'don't do anything stupid. Remember she's already pregnant!' He nods and goes to kiss Spencer's cheek while whispering "Sounds fun, baby." Spencer's color drains from her face and starts chuckling , "yeah, loads of fun."

"Well we better get going. Aria you're emergency bag is already at Ezra's and we'll see you tomorrow morning? Does 10-ish sound good?" Mike says coming back over to us shaking my hand and giving Aria a peck on the cheek with a hug, then going back over to grab Spencer's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"That sounds perfect, thanks you guys for everything." Aria says, starting to tear up again and smiles her thousand dollar smile. Who am I kidding; every smile of hers is worth a thousand dollars. She heads back over to hug them both one more time for the night and I follow closely behind and say "yeah you guys, thanks for everything over the last 7 months. It means so much to me, and I want to make it up to all of you guys. We can discuss it over breakfast tomorrow. Invite Hanna and Emily along, and we can figure out some details." I say extending my arms to hug them both. They turn around after saying the goodbyes and we go to sit down.


End file.
